Doofenshmritz busting Inc?
by shadowayn
Summary: The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. set up an Reform Academy, where parents thinking it's a good academy sends their little Delinquents who get in truble are set to, but they don,t know the it will teach evil, & more detailed summary in story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: This story below is of mine own writing, yet I hold no rights to the series: **_**Phineas and Ferb,**_** Full Rights (i.e. Characters, places, music, etc.) belong to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. But please no flames.**

**Summary: The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has set up a Reform Academy, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz set up a BUSTING BUSINESS to help Older Sibling(s) to bust their younger sibling(s), and then they'll be sent to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy…Ohh just guest who'll be his first**

**client, come on guest. Now Perry has to destroy his Busting based –Inators, and the evidences and intently keep his Owners' sister from busting them or they'll be sent to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Academy.**

**Phineas and Ferb: The Main-Bust-Inator Part 1 of 2:**

* * *

><p>Candace a 15 year old teenage girl with red hair, who wears a red shirt, white skirt with a red belt Screams "MOOOOOM, Phineas and Ferb built a Manor Rail to the Moon in our back yard!" Running to her Mom Linda, mid-aged women with red hair and a pink hair wear in her hair, write button up shirt with orange sleeveless shirt over it wearing long pants, and blue earrings, Linda who just got out of the car back from shopping. Candace dragging her Mom to the backyard, gestures to it triumphantly and said proudly closing her eyes "see, what did I told you countlessly, every single day, and now their busted!" She starts her "So busted dance" and sang "busting feeding frenzy" "<em>It going to busting feeding frenzy, so stay out of the water. It going to busting feeding frenzy, so stay out of the water. It going to busting feeding frenzy, so stay out of the water. It's going<em>-

"Her mom rolls her eyes, and said "Honey I hate to burst you bubble, but There is no Manor Rail in the backyard." Candace then said proudly then to shock "yes I Know, wait WHAT? NO, NO, NOO!" She held the "O". Phineas with a Triangle shaped head 11 year old boy with orange and White striped shirt, and blue jeans, wearing black and white sneakers, greets his mom "Hi, Mom". While Ferb who wears purple overalls over his white shirt wearing the same kind of shoes, just wave siting under the tree and Candace stills holding the "O" Linda Greets the boys back "Hi Boys". And Perry returns chitterling Phineas greeted Perry and says "Oh there you are Perry." they went inside for dinner, while Candace still holding the "O", and Ferb says "You Know, if she keeps that up she's going to get Laryngitis." As they eat dinner. Candace Came inside the House. Just trudging past the table saying in a rusty voice "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed" Lawrence Fletcher (a British man with brown hair, the Step-Father of Candace and Phineas Flynn, and biological Father of Ferb Fletcher. Lawrence who has Glasses, white shirt with green shield insignia with red borders on the right side of the shirt, with red lining on the sleeves) gives Candace, a glass of water, to quench her throat. "Thank you." She thanks him, and drank the water the put the glass into the dishwasher. She went up to her room.

* * *

><p>The Next day Candace, with her throat recovered from all that yelling. She was watching TV and a Commercial came up, the Spokes men was a German, wearing a lab coat over a black shirt under it, wearing a brown pants and black shoes. "Hello," the spokesman began "<em><strong>I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and NO I'm NOT a Pharmacist! Scientists w<strong>__**ears lab coats too you know. Anyway ever tried to busting someone and no matter how many times you've tried, it keeps ending up the same way, and they get away with it over and over and over again and the most of the time you're the one who gets in trouble? You know, while I was in Junior High or 'Middle School' as the kids say, there was these two-faced kids pretend to be nice, was actually bullies TO **_**Me**_**! I tried to tell the Adults, but they didn't believed me thought I was Lying, and as **__**Punishment for falsely accusing, the school dress me up as a lawn Gnome like my Father did, but with the word 'duh' on the hat and the whole school laughed at me even those kids and my Goody to-shoe brother Roger laughed at me, yes **_**the**_** Mayor, who my mom loved more because her love was linked to kick ball, and when I gave a Teddy bear (which I've won from a claw machine which besides the teddy was only filled with rocks) to her, then she gave it to Roger who wrote his name on it, then on her… "**_

Candace who was interested at first began to lose penitence and began to wonder what was the point his getting at, although she did pity him. And as she was about to change the channel. Dr. Doofenshritz then said _**"…So I built the 'Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator**_,**'"** a Concept art of the –Inator hovering in orbit above the tri-state area appears on screen_** "which is a part of the Bust Package A. It includes a Tablet-Inator which displays what the –Inator is recording. Bust Package B includes 1-30 Spy-Cameras and a recording device that records it on a DVD, and Package C: is what you've been doing before. And Package D: is keep trying 'C' until it succeeds. AND ONCE HE AND/OR SHE OR EVEN THEY GET BUSTED, THE BUSTED PARTY WILL BE SENT TO THE L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy!**_**"** He Laughs _**"And there they'll be…"**_He Grins to the camera as it close up to his face_**"…well let's say you'll be surprised how the Busted Party will be Reformed."**_ And Dr. Doofensmritz Smirks. "_**Now if you want to bust them call this Number"**_ the Doofenshritz Evil Incorporated Phone number appears on the bottom of the screen. _**"And you'll finally succeed, Guaranteed. Call now, my operator Nome is standing by." **_TheCamera turns to a robot Man named Nome with a Business suit, and a red tie painted on him, with blonde metal hair, (who looks familiar to Candace) the robot says_**"I'm taking your calls."**_ Then the camera turns back to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who then says _**"So call now, before my Nemesis… uh I mean my rival comes in and Thwarts my—I mean uh, just Call, the number is..."**_ Dr. D repeats the number over 5 times. And you've guessed its Candace who picks up the phone, and called the Number.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few minutes before the Commercial starts<strong>_

Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, trying to come up with a "Big Idea"; he turns to Ferb and asks "So Ferb, what do you what to do today?" Ferb Shrugged, Then Phineas ask Perry his Teal Platypus, who chitters, Phineas continues "Well he's a Platypus, he's doesn't mush, we've already did nothing, instead of-" He then remembered about the Most fastest on Time Train ever, they planned on going, before they decided to do nothing, that one day. He turned to Ferb who holds up the Blueprints for the train. "Oh, Ferb you read my mind." Ferb then Said "Mine if I Say it, Phineas?" Surprised Phineas then said "Go ahead, Ferb." Ferb then Says "Phineas, I Know what we're doing today." They heard "Hey, Phineas Whatcha doin'?" Ask a Black-Haired Mexican-Jewish Girl with pink dress with purple belt, and wearing a pink bow in her hair coming in the backyard. Phineas then greets her back "Hey, Isabella. We're going to build the fastest on-time Train Ever! Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Perry waddled to the side of the House, Got on his Hind legs, and put on his fedora, entered the hatch he just opened, an elevator came up, he step on and gone to his secret lair. Then He jumped into his chair, and an old man appeared on his screen, He has on a green military jacket with Intitules "MM" for "Major Monogram", Greeted Perry Codenamed "Agent P", <em><strong>"Good morning, Agent P, our sources informed us, that, the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Organization has set up a Reform Academy; Most likely it's going to corrupt children and turn them into Future Evil Scientists! Dr. Doofenshmritz set out this ad, watch carefully Agent P."<strong>_ the Commercial plays on Agent P's screen, when it ended, This Causes him to widen his eyes in shock, because he knows his owners' sister would called that number, if it means busting her brothers, She doesn't know what will happen to them once they are sent to the Academy. He doesn't want his owners get sent to that Academy, and get _**"corrupted"**_. Then his Superior Continues _**"And here's the recording of his first Customer to call,"**_ then said sarcastically _**"and you won't believe who that is."**_

**(The audio plays with words of what the Caller and Operator appeared on Screen)**

_**Jingle on Phone:**__ "Doofenshrmirtz's Evil Incorporated"_

_**Operator**__: "Hi, I'm Norm."_

_**Caller:**__ "Um, Hi, Norm, My Name's Candace Gertrude Flynn, do you think you can bust my brothers: Phineas and Ferb?"_

_**Norm:**__ "Sure thing, do you want to speak to the manager?_

_**Candace:**__ "Um. Okay."_

_**Random Voice:**__ (snap) "Okay"_

_**Nome:**__ "Sir, You have a Customer!"_

_**Background Voice**__: "Norm, no need to yell I'm right here! Give me that! Hello, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshrmirtz, I Understand there's-"_

_**Candace**__: "I'll take all Busting Packages Please," (Construction in background) "They've Started already, and they're building a _**Train, and a Train Station **_in the backyard!"_

_**Heinz:**__ "So do you want the __**L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy**__ throw in that, as well?"_

_**Candace:**__ "Okay!"_

_**Random Voice:**__ (snap) "Okay"_

_**Heinz:**__ "Okay -"_

_**Random Voice: **__(snap) "Okay"_

_**Heinz:**__ "I'll start up the Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator, and for Package B how many-"_

_**Candace:**__ "All 30 Spy-Cameras, please!"_

_**Heinz:**__ "Excellent!"_

_**Candace:**__ "Excellent!"_

_**Heinz:**__ "The Packages: The Spy-wares and the Tablet-Inator which displays the viewings of the Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator will be sent to you, so what's-"_

_**Candace:**__ "My Address? My house is on maple street it's yellow and brown-"_

_**Heinz:**__ "Wait, wasn't that the house with Ch-"_

_**Candace:**__ "Chez' Platypus? Yes, yes it is, my brother made that restaurant, everything that my brothers made always get taken away by the Mysterious Force-"_

_**Heinz:**__ "Mysterious Force?"_

_**Candace:**__ "Yes, Mysterious For-Oh, Never-mind, anyways, my mother never sees what-"_

_**Heinz:**__ "I get it; I'll send the Packages right away."_

_**Candace:**__ "YES! They're going down! D-O-W-N, DOWN!" (Sinister laugh)_

_**Heinz:**__ (sinister laugh)_

_**Both:**__ (sinister laugh)_

_**Heinz:**__ "Wait, Candace Flynn, let me see the back of this CD case. Wasn't that the singer who sang the song 'Evil Boys' in the 'Live at the Squat and stitch' album"?_

_**Candace:**__ "Yes, yes I was the singer, and they really did all that which I stated in that song, and lot more stuffs since then!"_

_**Heinz:**__ "How did you get you voice-"_

_**Candace:**__ "To sound like? Same with all the blue singers: Wild Parsnips._

_**Heinz:**__ "Okay,"-_

_**Random Voice:**__ (snap) "Okay"_

_**Heinz:**__ "…Anyways, before you know it, they'll be busted, and be sent to the __**L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy**__, and they'll defiantly b__e…_ reformed." _(Sinister laugh)_

_**Candace:**__ (sinister laugh)_

_**Both:**__ (sinister laugh)_

_Candace: "I look forward to it." (Snickers)_

_(Phones Hangs up) _

_**(**_**The audio ends)**

After the audio ended, Major Monogram then continues _**"it's **_CRUCIAL_** that you head to the Doofenshmritz's Evil Incorporated, find and…"**_ a compartment opens on the front side of Agent P's keyboard, and reveling a memory stick "…_**place this Memory stick (which contains a kill-code) into the main controls, and upload the kill-code to the Bust-Inator!**_ Carl interrupts "**Pss, Sir It's** _Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator__**." **_Then the Major then screams "_**Whatever Carl, I'm trying to cut time!"**_ Carl then says **"Shish." **Major then apologizes _**"Sorry, Carl, but there are Children's **_Innocents_** at stake here, I Mean Corrupting Children? That **_kind_** of Evil with a Capital "E" **_REALLY _**Chips my Hives!" **_Carl says Sympathetically **"I understand Sir." **Then the Major once again continues _**"Anyway Agent P, Agent P? **_He notices the Memory stick is gone, and that Agent P's seat is empty; apparently he already left, and taken the stick with him, when the Major was talking to Carl, then Monogram says _**"good luck, Agent P."**_

* * *

><p>Back at the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and the gang finished the train, meanwhile, Candace at the front yard, a Delivery man drop boxes in front of Candace and said "Here's the Tablet-Inator, the 30 Cameras and the DVD-Recorder, with the DVD, sign here please." Candace did so, and then carries the Boxes to the backyard. Then Candace places the Camera around the backyard, eardrops on the conversation for the plan for the route for the Train, Phineas says "okay, now that we're done building the train, and connected our tracks to the Danville tracks (with permission of course), and we'll have a test run, first to the Downtown Danville then to the upper town and back to the Danville Station, under 5 minutes. Then we're going to transport people to their designated places." Then Candace places the cameras in the train, activate the Tablet-Inator and it displays the train from thepoint of view of the Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator above. "Yes, it's Working!" She screamed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshrmirtz's Evil Incorporated<em>

Agent P, with his Jetpack landed on the Balcony of the Building, took off his jetpack, and headed inside and get caught a trap in the middle of the penthouse._ 'Oh, come on I don't have time for this!'_ Agent P thought, "Oh, Perry the Platypus, how nice of you to visit, I trust you've seen my Commercial, right?" Agent P then nodded and shot a death glare at the Doof who then said "Oh, good," He notices the glare "why, do you look at me like that? Oh, I supposed that you guys suspected of what I meant by 'Reform' in my Commercial, I really mean 'teach and turn them into be Future Evil Scientist,' in the Academy. Well this isn't just my idea, it the whole L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s idea. Queue flashback!"

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back starts)<em>

_At the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. HQ, me and the other evil scientists was around a table, we were having a meeting on what to do, we've noticed that we're getting old, and not very much Evil Scientist has children to carry on our work, except for only me, Rodney, a very few others. So we did a debate on what to do (because we don't have a leader, okay, well we did, but he lift shortly after he won his Position), well anyways, We were explaining our ideas, and strangely enough, we all have the same idea, to set up an L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Evil Academy, where kids will be taught Evil lessons, but Rodney says "You Know, a lot of people will be put off with 'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. _**Evil **_Academy', so how about we use "reform" instead of "Evil." And we trick to people to Think different, I mean lying of what will really be taught in our academy, so the Parents will sent their little delegates to our Academy, thinking it will turn them around, but we'll turn them around the opposite direction of what they've intended, and that is pretty evil!" And he did his evil laugh, then I said "Rodney-" he cut me off and said "How many times do I have to tell you, IT'S Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein, NOT Rodney?" Then I replied "Hmm, infinity." Just to see that angry face of his hee hee. Then I Continued "Well, anyways, don't they have to get into trouble to be sent to a Reform Academy, and I think some of these kids are skilled trouble makers that always manages to remove the _evidences_, and hide their crimes, and making the witnesses or __**Witness**__ who saw what they did look like crazy and/or liars, and getting the _**witness**_ in trouble instead, LIKE WHAT MY _**OLD BULLIES**_ DID TO ME AT MY _**OLD JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**_!" _

(Flashback paused)

Dr. D, pauses on said, "And since you've seen my Commercial, Perry the Platypus, I don't have to flashback to my Middle School days, because I've already explained my backstory in my Commercial_, _so to back to the flashback."

(Flashback Continues)

_Rodney and others looked at me, then I continued "Which is why I Draw out some plans of busting based-Inators I've wanted to build but couldn't come up with an evil reason for helping People to bust someone else…until now, I'll start up a Busting company, to help people to do so, and the busted party will be sent to our academy." And after the Meeting, I went to the store I saw an Album, with a song called "Evil Boys", and I brought it. Then I set out that Commercial, and then I got my first call._

(Flash back ends)

After the flashback, Dr. D then said "Okay, now you know my plan, now I play the song 'Evil Boys.'" He press play and the Player starts to load up. 'I know what my owners do, but I can't let Dr. D know who they are, and I can't let them be busted and sent to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy, and get corrupted. I really have to get out of this cage, stop Dr. D, and _**internally**_ prevent Candace from busting her brothers, I've always done so _**un-internally**_**,** but this is deferent.' Perry thought.

* * *

><p>(The music 'Evil Boys' plays)<p>

Jazz music playing on Player

**Candace (In a deep raspy voice):** Mom.

**Lynda:** Candace, have you been near the wild parsnip again?

**Candace:** Yes, but you got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.

**Lynda:** What is it this time?

**Candace:** Those boys are always up to something, and it's bringing me to tears! 'Cause just before you get home, it always just magically disappears!

Those boys are evil, but before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess!

**Vivian:** Testify, Candace, Testify.

**Candace:** Those boys are evil! Let me spell it out for you Mom, E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!

A guitar starts playing.

**Candace:** They built a roller coaster, and a beach in the backyard. Drove cattle through the city, and messed up Boulevard. They took me back in time, when we went to that museum, they built fifty foot tree-house robots, but you still didn't see 'em! Those boys are evil. Their crazy shenanigans cause me all kind of distress, those boys are evil! Sing it with me,

**Candace and the Choirs on player sings and Dr. D started to sing along:** E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!

**Candace:** I know you think they're saints, but mom, I'm here to tell, those B-O-Y-S, they're just E-V-I-L. Those boys are evil, they're make me feel like my head's in a hydraulic press, and that don't feel too good! Those boys are evil, everybody!

**Candace the Choirs on player, and Dr. D:** E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!

**Candace:** That's what I'm talking about…

**Candace the Choirs on player, and Dr. D:** E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!

**Candace:** That's right; those boys are Evil Little Boys!

(The music 'Evil Boys' ends)

* * *

><p>After Dr. D turns off the player, Dr. D introduces the Ground Controls for the <em>Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator<em> to Agent P, "Behold the Main-Bust-Inator, this is the main control center of the _Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator, _and the heart of this whole scheme, and whatever the spy-cameras, and my –Inator in space views it sends the recording to its Memory base, and to the DVD Recorders or recorder that was sent to my Client. And even if you destroy this (which you can't, 'cause like my _**Tilt-Inator**_, that I try to use to tilt the lining tower of Pica, then my building, then every building and straightening my building with, it does not have a self-destruct or a reverse switch, and unlike my_** Tilt-Inator, **_there's no way to make it back fire on itself), my client will still have all the evidences recorded on a DVD, then when she bust her brothers, they'll be sent to the _**L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy**_ , and you're right of what you guys have suspected, at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy, they will be taught evil, to become FUTURE EVIL SCIENTISTS!" He laughs evilly, after gesturing to the Main-Bust-Inator, it's a device that's shaped like a purple sphere with bunch of monitors screens all over, and round it, some of the green screens are blank, the sphere is above an purple control Panel that's looks like a circular desk with a green keyboard in the front, and a 5 ft. wide pillar in the center that connects the control Panel to the sphere, and an antenna on the top of the Sphere. And below the sphere, on the panel is another screen which displays the status and a small picture and viewings of the _Space-Camera-For-Spying-and-Busting-Inator_. And on the Monitors that are on the Sphere are displaying the Boys activities, and their train, and other viewings of the Spy-cameras along their backyard, and near the train station, and other locations. Agent P Struggling to get out of his trap saw his Owners on one of the Screens on the Sphere, fearing for their innocents.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part one<strong>

**Author's Note: I Hope you like part one of my First Fanfiction Story, I'll finish the other half A.S.A.P. Weird that Dr. Doofenshmritz is helping Candace isn't it? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stoping Dr Doof & Candace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor do I own any Places, Character, Music, etc.**

**Author's Note: This is my part 2 of my first Fanfiction. I've Change the Tittle from "The Bust-Inator?" to "Doofenshmirtz's Busting Inc.?" 'Cause I didn't knew that someone had an Inator called "Bust-Inator" already used in a story, when I went to check on a search engine, for my story… okay enough rambling… on with part 2.**

**Summary: When we last left off, Perry was assign a mission to stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s latest plan: to create a new generation of Future Evil Scientists, by having; Delinquents being sent off to their L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. "Reform" Academy, to reform them to be Future Evil Scientists, Dr. Doof made Busting-based –Inators in order to do so. Dr. D set out an Ad to help people to bust Others, so they will be sent to the Academy, to in other words the Academy will turn them Evil. Candace is unaware about the truth of the Comp. that's helping her bust her brothers, Perry then must save his owners from being busted, and sent to the Academy.**

**Main-Bust-Inator: Part: 2 of 2:**

* * *

><p>Irving, a nerdy Phineas and Ferb fan kid, with red glasses, Blue shirt, brown pants, white and gray shoes, and orange hair, on the speeding train, gleefully says "Wow we already made to Downtown Danville and Upper Danville in only 3 minutes." "Actually, it's been 3 minutes and 23 seconds." Baljeet an Indian black hair boy with blue overalls, with light blue shirt under it, and blue and white shoes, corrected. Buford a chubby boy with brown hair, wearing brown pants, brown Boots, Black shirt with a gray skull on it, gave Baljeet an over face wedge, and laughs. "Aye, Buford!" Complained Baljeet, pulling the underwear off of his head. Phineas said to the gang "We're making great time!"<p>

Candace seeing the Train gone by picks up her cellphone to call her mom, Lynda at the Antics store with Lawrence, picks up her cellphone, reluctantly to answer "MOM!" She heard Candace says on the other end. "Phineas and Ferb are going around town with a train they made, they are going to the Danville Train Station right now, oh yeah, they also built a Train Station in our backyard!" Her daughter yelled, "This time I've got proof." Lynda put her hand over the phone and say sarcastically "like I've haven't heard that one before." Then remove her hand, and replied "Okay, Candace I'll be there when we finish our Antic auction." Lynda then hanged up, Candace satisfying says "Yes!" Then manically laughs "I will finally," continues to laugh manically "win this time," yet again, continues to laugh "They'll be Bust!" She did her most insane sinister manic laugh ever, with her eyes closed, her fists in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated)<strong>_

Watching one of the monitors, which is showing Candace laughing, "Wow, Perry the Platypus, dose she seriously got _a lot_ of major issues." Dr. D committed, Agent P, just rolled his eyes at His Owners' Older Sister's Psychotic personality, then he saw a pipe above the cage, he got out his grapple Hook, and fire it over around the pipe, and the hook fall back latching on the cage, making a makeshift pulley system, and lifting the cage, retract the grapple Hook, the cage fall back down next to him, and put his grapple Hook back, before he jumped, and punched Dr. D in the face, then Dr. D asks Agent P "Perry the Platypus, how did you escaped?" Agent P, Show him his Grapple Hook, then gestured to the ceiling pipe, and cage. Then Dr. D then says "I should really start removing your gadgets once I've trapped you." He then picks up Perry and toss him, Perry then landed in a fighting pose and tackles Dr. D again, and Thought to himself 'I do_** NOT**_ have time for this; I've to install this Memory stick into the Ground –Inator, and send the KILL-CODE to the Space –Inator!' he runs to the Main-Bust-Inator, to do so. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, not knowing what will Perry the Platypus going to do, but he ties to stop him anyways, he tackles the Platypus Tumbles the stick. Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticing the stick, He asks "Dose that Memory Stick contains a Kill-code, Perry the Platypus?" Perry just nods, still giving him the glare.

* * *

><p>Back at the Train Station, Phineas and Ferb's train pulled over. "Alright we made it" Phineas he cheered "with 30 seconds to spear," Phineas said, while Ferb looks at his pocket watch. Then Phineas says, "Now for transporting people to their destinations, okay who's our first passengers, People?" Grope of people step on the passengers' cart. Baljeet and Buford Dresses as Train Conductor, Baljeet asks "Ticket, Please."On one cart, and Buford Demands "Ticket, Please?" on the other cart, they punches some tickets, and the Fireside girls are the waitresses, giving the passengers quick meals, since the train will get people to their stops, within only a few minutes, pass 3 minutes later, the train stops at the west side station of Danville. "Wow, I was afraid that I was going to be an hour late, good thing I took this Train, thanks kids, now I'm 10 Minutes early." One guy in a grope of the Passengers commented "Say, aren't you kids-" before he could finish Phineas says "Yes, yes we are." Then the Guy says "well, it's good that kid helps people get to work." The grope got off the train, "Well, it's been awhile since we heard someone say something like that."<p>

Candace watching the Train on her Tablet-Inator says "Yes, the bust is the bag,_ Bust is the bag. The bust is in the bag. The bust is in the bag, video b-b-bust_." Her phone rings she answers, "Honey, we finish our antic auction, we're coming home, now." Her mom said on the other end. "Okay, and this time it's going to be a deferent result, you we will see that I've been always right about the boy." Candace replied. Then her mom says "okay, but I'm sure I'll see nothing as always." Candace then says "Okay, see you home soon, love you." Then her Mom says "you to, honey." After her mom hung up, "Yes, yes, yes, TODAY is _my_ day, it's _my_ day." Candace celebrated, "I'm going have So-busted gum." And she places the gum in her mouth.

**Choirs:** _So-busted Gum!_

* * *

><p>Back at the DEI, Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are weaseling over the Memory stick, Perry wrack Dr. D with his tail, Dr. D Stumble Perry then grabs the memory-stick, making his way to the Main-Bust-Inator, He then inserted the stick into the –Inator just before he upload the kill-code to the Space-Camera-For-Spying-And-Busting-Inator, to destroy it, Dr. D, picks him up. But Perry kicked him he falls on his back, and Dr. D got caught by a hole trap from earlier this summer. Dr. D then say "I've forgot to uninstall this trap that I installed that one time, when I used the Aerosol-Propelled-Ozone-Deplete-Inator, I've tried to deplete the Ozone lair to burn my name into the street of the Tri-State area, that one time before!" Perry chitters 'Now I need to upload this Kill-code to the Space-Camera-For-Spying-And-Busting-Inator, destroying it, then I'll go and get rid of those Spy-Cameras.' He presses the some of the keys and hit send.<p>

* * *

><p>(In Space)<p>

The Space-Camera-For-Spying-And-Busting-Inator starts to sizzle and shacking, and on the inside it stars to spark up, even when the –Inator doesn't have the Boom-Boom-Juice, it still have flammable chemicals like Nitroglycerin and freezing chemicals like liquid-nitrogen, which ignite and cause it to explored in fire, Ice and Debris.

(back on Earth)

And as for the Main-Bust-Inator, the monitors started to static, and the Sphere of the –Inator Explored as well. Dr. D just climbed up just to see it explored, and the escape of Perry the Platypus. "You, think I'm going to say it, I Won't, Perry the Platypus, The recorder has an ANTI-SPIKE-DEFENSE-SYSTEM," he pauses then says "Your know I've should have gave that to the Space-Camera-For-Spying-And-Busting-Inator," He pauses again then continues "Anyways, Because this scheme is an on-going scheme, even if you stop my following Schemes, you can't fully stop this one, You can only delay it, because my Client still will have the evidences, and she'll keep Trying Package 'C' and 'D', and once she finally bust her brothers, you know what will happen, when they do!" Then he laughs, 'Like that'll ever happened.' Perry the Platypus thought to Himself, then Dr. D says "Hmm, for some reason, after seeing my Main-Bust-Inator exploding, it kind of reminds me of a scene of a movie that I have seen once, where the Robot Villain was defeated by the hero opening that Artifact; _**the Everything-Spark, or what you may call it-Spark**__?,_ and causing the Robot Villain's main-frame to explored…Oh! I thought that Sphere looked familiar; I've got that design from the movie _**Robot-shifters? **_Or Trans-what-ever-that-Movie-was-called."

* * *

><p>The Sedan pulls in front of Candace, "Mom, Look what's on the Tablet or Tablet-Inator, Phineas and Ferb are going around the WHOLE TRI-STATE-AREA in a Train they built!" Her mom asks "Candace, where do you get the tab-?" Candace cut her off and replies "It's okay I used my allowance, you did said I could do whatever I what with it, so I have brought this, it wasn't expensive, actually it's was pretty cheap." Just then the screen starts to static, the Tablet-Inator starts fizzing, and short-circuiting, because the Tablet-Inator was infected by the Kill-code, as well, all the Spy-Cameras she placed around town explodes, at a rapid rate one by one, then the Tablet-Inator it-self also exploded. "I can see why it was cheap." Then Candace just looked sadly at the remains of the Tablet-Inator in her hand. Then says "No, matter the Recorder I've brought should still have all the evidences at home!" She got into the Sedan, and then Lynda drives home.<p>

Back at the Train which stops at the Train station in the Backyard, The Mayor (the brother of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Roger) was there He is wearing green suit, with a yellow button-up shirt, with purple with black strips tie, He has brown hair, he's also wearing purple sunglasses. "Hello, Children" He greeted them "your train is the fastest on time train, may I buy it for the city?" Phineas replies "Shoot, you can have it, we're done with it." Then the Mayor calls out "Okay, Boys hull it away!" After they took the Train, and the station away, the Sedan parked at the driveway, Candace dragged her mom to the Backyard. Her Mom says "Before you say anything, there's nothing there" Candace looked then whispered to herself "Of course, why not?" Then spoke out loud "I still have the evidences, on the Recorder!" She runs inside the house, The Lynda and Lawrence, greets the Boys "Hi, Boys, what did you did today?" The Phineas greets her back, "Hi Mom, Dad, we went around town in our train, gave people ride to work." "Oh, such active imagination." While Ferb just waves. They heard a familiar chitter from their Platypus "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said his usual catchphrase; they enter inside the house, while waving good-bye for the day to their friends.

* * *

><p>Candace went upstairs, to her room where the Recorder was, it's a small device that looks like a purple CD player with green trimming, with "D.E.I." labeled on it. She took the DVD out run down stairs. Perry just waits next to the doorway of the Living Room. 'Sorry about this, Candace. But I can't let you bust them, and get them sent to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform Academy, that place will Corrupt them.' Perry thought, then Candace on her way to the Living Room, Perry waddle in the front of the Entice, just before she enters, she trips over Perry, she throws the DVD, it lands, it flipped on the ground, wobbles like a coin, it didn't break. Perry grabs it, he runs; Candace catches him around the House "Perry, My Disc, give me it, I need it, to bust my brothers, give it!" She demanded Perry. Phineas grabs Perry, picking him up. "Okay, I've got him!" Phineas says "Silly boy what's gotten into you?" He asked Perry who bite the down on Disc hard, bending, and cracking it, Candace tries pull it out of his mouth, the fractures cause it to break into pieces, she look at the disc and then to Perry. "You what I Think Perry? I think that one time when the boys built that Animal Translator, and try to translate your chitter, you've deliberately just make sounds, when you could have said something just to cover the boys, and make me look foolish! And you did this! She accused Perry. then continue "Oh, just for that, when I can prove that, you'll be bust with the boys!" Then she burst out with "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Then she storms off. "Well someone had to say it." He chitter a sigh. "I may not speak Platypus, but I think I might agree with Perry, that was pretty scary." Phineas the said "You said it, bro." He thought for a Moment, then says "That what I've just said, kind of sounded like from those Old cheesy TV show at the end, like when the hero's dog barks, then a 'You've said it Spot' which was said by Character in some show" Ferb then also says "Yes. Yes it did."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part two of two, and end of this Story.<strong>

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction, do you Know what Movie Dr. D tried to remember, it was transformers the animated movie (which I do **_NOT_** own by-the-way), the one with Unicrone (who I do **_NOT_** own either), and when you think about it the Sphere on the Main-Bust-Inator, and Uni-crone's Main-Frame, looks similar. I will soon work on my next Phineas and Feb Fanfiction.**


End file.
